Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The field of endeavor of this invention, is the process consisting of a highly energy efficient, fire retardant, wind resistant, termite proof, moisture resistant and burglar resistant exterior wall system used in the construction of residential and commercial buildings. The exterior wall system is created by pouring concrete between two xe2x80x9cstay in placexe2x80x9d autoclaved aerated concrete (known as AAC; lightweight concrete) forming walls. This process creates a solid, steal reinforced, monolithic concrete wall system around the entire parameter of the building structure. The interior walls are made from AAC materials. This wall system would normally be more expensive than a conventional exterior wall. However, since the interior walls are made from a porous material (AAC), only a skim coat of plaster is required and the expense of furring strips, drywall and taping of drywall joints are totally eliminated. The elimination of drywall labor and materials will totally offset the expense of the more elaborate and thick outside wall system contained in this process. The process of this invention is unique and never before were three types of concrete delivered on the job site and constructed in this manor. The total cost of construction using this invention is equal to or slightly less than conventional construction made from block, wood or steel.
Many systems have been invented and patented which claim to strengthen the structural integrity of wall systems to achieve various benefits such as wind resistance to protect against damaging hurricanes and tornadoes and energy efficiency. They all use a POLYSTYRENE material in forming or for insulation. The following patents reflect such
Each of the above inventions addresses certain problems in either the construction environment, the construction process or a certain benefit for the user of the end product. This invention however addresses all the environmental burdens caused by nature and man that are placed on constructed buildings.
Since most patented processes contain POLYSTYRENE called STYROFOAM in the forming and insulation process the fire hazard and workability is significantly hampered. The additional labor and workmanship required to work with the STYROFOAM causes increased construction costs and a less than environmentally safe building. STYROFOAM when exposed to heat caused by fire, burns (without flame) and gives off a toxic black smoke. This will breach the integrity of the building and making it unsafe for the occupants during a fire.
This invention seals all non-structural and protective components such as vapor barriers and STYROFOAM insulation inside the concrete wall cavity. This will keep non-structural building materials away from the harsh elements of the environment on the outside, and away from the occupants on the inside. Additionally, job site workmanship is easier and less expensive since tradesmen do not have to work with unstructural materials such as STYROFOAM while attaching their materials to the structure. For examples the electricians do not have to cut STYROFOAM away in order to attach to the structural wall behind the STYROFOAM. Everything in the interior and exterior walls are made from 100% concrete. This invention addresses a process to finally erect a cost effective, total straight and level concrete structure. All systems that were examined, contained conventional drywall inside the building. This invention contains absolutely no drywall, which will lower the construction cost and totally offset the cost of building the exterior wall system that is reflected in this invention.
Since it""s existence, the construction industry has been only concerned with making a profit in an extremely competitive industry. Additionally, intellectual expansion of better construction methods and materials has been stymied by the ignorance of the consumer and the willingness of the consumer to want more luxury now instead of energy savings or safety in the future. Safety has never been a perceived issue since it has always been an assumption that additional safety costs additional money. The consumer most often desired more luxury items then the extra cost of conservation of energy and safety. Using this invention, the consumer can have energy conservation and safety for the same price as conventional construction. Most consumers are only concerned with energy conservation and safety to the extent that it costs them money. This invention now offers these benefits without additional construction costs.
Rapid escalation of energy costs, dependency on unstable regions of the world for our energy needs, hurricane Andrew that leveled parts of South Florida in 1992, the tornadoes that visited Central Florida and killed over 40 people and caused countless millions of dollars in damage in 1998, the major threat to the Florida coastline during hurricane Floyd in September of 1999, and the fire storms that damaged or destroyed hundreds of homes in 1985 and again in mid 1998, are just a few of the reasons for alarming concern which caused the inventor to seek solutions. Building owners are gradually realizing that the age-old adage that xe2x80x9cit won""t happen to mexe2x80x9d is fading fast! Other needs that have been materializing in recent decades is the wood destroying infestation such as termites, mold and mildew, moisture. Even home invasion is grabbing the attention of many of the worlds inhabitants.
After all, man""s attempts to control the elements of our atmosphere have been feeble at best. As stated above, incidents of violent storms have been on the rise with the resulting increase in loss of life and property. According to the National Weather Bureau, storms in our future will be record breaking in numbers and intensity. Also, according to Dr. Kevin Trenberth of the National Center for Atmospheric Research, major swings of atmospheric conditions causing firestorms due to prolonged droughts, destructive hurricanes and tornadoes, and deep freezes in the Northern US will be a norm in the years and decades to come. Other construction concerns, especially in the Florida environment, are increases of termite infestation; strands of termites that can penetrate all types of construction, moisture and mildew problems, and fires caused by neglect and firestorms, home invasion, and increasing energy costs. The inventor was inspired to investigate and study in detail, each of these areas of concern and has applied learned knowledge to each concern developing an inexpensive but very comprehensive solution for each area of concern. There is no doubt about the fact that buildings are being built today with unparalleled lack of quality due to man""s desire to cut costs in this competitive crazed market. Everything, including man""s safety, and wasting of precious fossil fuels, has boiled down to money! The inventor has discovered new ways to drastically increase the strength, quality, and durability of buildings and at the same time creates a healthier atmosphere in buildings and achieves comparable conventional construction costs. A vision realized, planned and applied!
All patented systems here to for, are complicated, expensive and not practical from the standpoint of solving the forces of nature. This invention addresses the energy crisis, fire storm potential caused by drought and man""s neglect, wind damage caused by hurricanes and tornadoes, burglars and home invaders, moisture problems, wood rot, and damage caused by termites and other wood destroying insects. Never before has a process been so intense, comprehensive and creative in solving known problems in today""s changing world.